


Bodie and Doyle ~ Temptation

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I like Bodie and Doyle, but I also like Heaven 17. What do I like the best? There's only one way to find out! (Fan vid, best played LOUD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle ~ Temptation

[Temptation](https://vimeo.com/159883651)


End file.
